


Harsh Whisper

by royalreddeath



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalreddeath/pseuds/royalreddeath
Summary: Prompt from tumblr, Harsh Whisper.Reaction to being told to "keep [his] mouth shut."





	Harsh Whisper

“Keep your mouth shut,” harshness in Axel’s words was not hidden and it was not meant to be. There was a poison that was spreading between the old friends since the moment Saïx had returned with yellow eyes and pointed ears, though they couldn’t really pin it to that moment. Things were changing even faster with the newest additions to their ranks, unspoken importance that Roxas and Xion both had to their plans.

Saïx had a brief moment where he wondered what hearing Lea speak to him that way would cause Isa to feel, but pushed that away. It didn’t matter, the puppet didn’t have a face he could see, no matter how many people claimed to see one. How Axel could be willing to throw away their plan, their soon to be returning friendship, for something so insignificant. It wasn’t even working properly. It was acting out, it was causing more problems than it was worth. He’d tried to work around it, but it was getting out of hand.

Did Axel not realize that The Superior only had so much that he was willing to listen to as far as excuses went? Of course he didn’t, he wasn’t the one who was at Xemnas’s side so constantly, watching Xigbar whisper into the man’s ear while looking Saïx in the eyes with the most disgusting smirk. Axel never had to be the one on the receiving end of Xigbar’s real nonsense and wasn’t close enough to Xemnas to really know how the man could be when he had moments of complete confusion, nearing complete dissociation. They were never going to get their hearts back if it was left to Xemnas and his Kingdom Hearts.

The moon didn’t listen to Xemnas like it did to Saïx. Axel had to know that. 

But it didn’t seem like Axel wanted his heart back anymore, content with fiction. His momentary friendship with that boy they’d met in their old home had too much weight on this because of Roxas’s identical appearance. Axel was acting as if his friendship with Roxas was real because of those memories though he was just the nobody of the Keyblade wielder, barely a fraction of a person, especially with Sora still alive. His friendship with the puppet was laughable, not a single person even knew what it looked like. He’d heard mutters from other members and he had no idea what Axel was seeing. It would make the most sense for him to have started seeing Sora after meeting the child, but it seemed like it was someone else altogether.

The face Roxas saw? Roxas’s face?

Whatever it was, it was hurting Saïx’s plan. The plan that was ten years in the making. It was to take back their hearts, make the ones who hurt him suffer, and he’d thought Lea cared. Axel. He’d thought Axel wanted it as much as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is way shorter than most of the things I post, but I'm so annoyed by people not thinking about how people outside of Roxas and his friends are thinking, especially when one of them has been working against the Organization for years. In canon. 
> 
> Don't ignore the cahoots and the repressed feelings, guys.


End file.
